American Eagles
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: it's 2012, Jem, Dill and Scout are now elderly people watching the next generation run around Maycomb, the cheerleader Lottie Harris, the bad-ass girl jock Bailey Jacobs and her twin Blake, Harry Finch and the rest of the neighbourhood's new children. They have their own ideas, dramas an d most importantly their own story to tell.
1. Introduction to Maycomb

**Hello people of the world its little old me. Read on and Review thanks guys!**

**AND I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Scout knew Maycomb had changed. The school house in which she'd had her education was torn down and a more modern school was built in town.

The town hall was rarely used and a supermarket along with various other new family run businesses had erected.

But another thing was, the people had changed.

She saw that from her window.

She also saw the next generation; it began with her own granddaughter Lottie Harris who lived n the reconstructed Radley home with her mother Scout's daughter Rachael and her well off husband Frank.

Scout herself and her husband Dill now lived in Miss Rachael's house while her retired lawyer brother Jem lived in the Finch's old family home with his wife Boston native Carmen.

Their son Rick lived in Mrs Dubose's house which had gone through similar construction as the Radley home to house home, his wife Lucy and their son Harry.

To Scout the most interesting on the block was the Jacobs family which resided in Miss Maudie's house.

Scout's old classmate Cecil Jacobs was one with his wife Tina, they had moved in ten years previous to look after their fraternal twin grandchildren.

Bailey and Blake Jacobs.

Bailey Trinity Jacobs reminded Scout of herself when she was young, the girl had a habit of getting into a fight with one Bennie Ewell and quite frankly, kick his ass while she's at it.

She was a jock, she played lacrosse, baseball, basketball, did track; she was on the swim team and gymnastics.

She said whatever was on her mind, to anyone, whenever and wherever she pleased.

The girl had a bad-mouth on her Scout noticed in her early teen years when she first heard an argument between Lottie and Bailey, oh to heck the entire neighbourhood heard it.

Lottie had started to cry but Bailey didn't let up screaming bloody murder at the cheerleader that was Lottie.

She probably would have jumped her to but Blake held her back from injuring the blond.

Sure, Scout loved her granddaughter but secretly she sided with Bailey on the matter of that argument.

Lottie had brought up her parents. And Bailey let loose at her.

Miss Stephanie's was now home to the Campbell's a family from Mobile who'd built an extension out the back for the home.

They were related to the Cunningham's who'd come into a fine bit on money from he national lottery in the seventies.

The Campbell home usually was guest to the two Cunningham children Brian and Jasper.

The Campbell's themselves had two children also, Max and Beth.

Last but not least Mr Avery's house, a family new to Maycomb had moved in earlier in the year the Nottingham's, they came from Louisiana with their only daughter Dakota who quickly struck up a friendship with the neighbourhood 'clique' of Bailey, Blake, Max, Beth, Harry, Brian and Jasper.

Lottie didn't get a foot in.

After only two days of living in Maycomb most of the Junior High school marvelled at her fast entrance into the group who was usually very secretive.

Lottie was furious, this 'new-girl' had got in with people who'd been pushing her out for years and took her place on the swim team with Bailey.

It pissed her off immensely.

Jem found it ironic that his grandniece was nothing like her grandmother and the granddaughter of the person she used to wail on daily in the school yard was.

He sat on his porch most days watching the Jacobs twins.

Bailey and Blake moved in sync, where one went as did the other. They always seemed to be able to finish each others sentences and always seemed to be talking to each other in their minds.

Twin telepathy.

Summer had just started and the group had celebrated with smoothies and sponge cake from Denny's and was walking home laughing and shoving each other.

But they stopped when they saw the large and modern looking BMW outside the Jacobs house.

No one in Maycomb drove that and it had a LA license plate….

Bailey looked at Blake.

"She's…"

"Here."

* * *

**And that is the start of that hahaha thanks for reading hope u had fun!**

**Please review nd I'll update quick! **


	2. Mother Dearest

**Hi everybody! Back again with a new chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Niall without you Blake would not exist!**

**AND I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

"Guys go home." Bailey said to the others who were staring at the large unfamiliar car.

"Bails…"

"We can handle this. Go."

They were shocked, they knew Bailey was bipolar but going from loud, chirpy and smiley to this in seconds was a record, even for her.

"Guys just go." Blake said sighing, he knew his sister.

Her jaw was tense and her hazel eyes narrowed.

'Note to self don't let her near her baseball bat….'

The twins stepped into their home.

A woman appeared at the end of the hall and they could see a man wearing a suit sitting at their kitchen table.

The woman had Bailey's caramel hair and the same shape of Blake's eyes.

"Mother."

"My babies…" She took two steps toward them and Bailey growled at her

"Don't come near me."

"Bails don't attack her." Her grandmother said from behind the twin's mother.

"What took you so long?" Cecil asked as they sat around the kitchen table.

"Smoothies, celebrating freedom." Blake explained.

Bailey was glaring at the ground.

"How are your grades?" The man in the suit asked.

"Who are you and why are you pretending to care?" Bailey shot at him.

"Oh right this is Laurence, we're getting married and then I want you two to…"

"No." Blake said his temper bubbling now also.

"Please I want us to be a family…I want to take Bailey shopping and get her hair done and…"

"You don't know me though do you?" Bailey barked.

"I'm the girl you find wailing on Bennie Ewell in the back of the schoolyard. I'm the jock that has the worst attitude a girl can have. I'm the one who scoffs at girls 'pretty clothes' and wears my varsity jacket and shorts. I'm the girl who'd rather scale the Empire State building then go shopping. My hair is cut twice a year and is always out of my face. So you want a family? Well so did I when I was four but you walked out after dad went to Iraq, you left us, I'm not ever letting you into my life again, how dare you come here you self-centred bitch." Bailey shouted and before she could control herself she slapped her mother who sat wide eyed.

"You don't understand I wasn't ready and….."

"Oh it's all about you. Get the hell out of Maycomb and don't come back." She stood up.

"I'll be at Dakota's. Don't wait up there's a party in town tonight."

She left slamming the door after her.

"You didn't raise her right Cecil." Their mother said.

Blake almost choked. "Excuse me?" Now it was his turn to be angry.

"Raise her right? How dare you, how fucking dare you! They were here for us. When we didn't understand why you were gone when you called and said you got a new boyfriend and got our hopes up and dashed them again! I'm sick of you're lies…I'm sick of you! Do you think Bailey mightn't have needed you, when she couldn't talk to me? No? Well she did! I needed you too, we both did. But you weren't there." He got up from the table and stormed out.

* * *

Bailey never went to Dakota's; she wanted to punch the anger out of her.

She went to the gym.

She was punching the bag with all force she cold muster.

Every punch was directed at her parents and everything they missed.

"You should be wearing gloves."

"Go away Anthony." She dropped her hands and turned to face the eldest Ewell, her senior by one year.

He was fifteen.

She despised his brother with a passion that usually showed when she was punching him.

"You'll break your hand punching that thing without gloves."

"I've punched harder, one being your brother's face. Care to find out what it feels like?"

He chuckled. "What's got you all worked up Jacobs thought you'd be home with Dakota getting ready for Redfern's party tonight."

"I was, I still will, I just…"

"Needed to work off family troubles." They both ended together.

"How..?"

"I'm a Ewell darlin' family troubles are used to describe a good day in my house. Listen I was about to get coffee at Denny's if you want…."

"I'd love too." She interrupted him.

Anthony was the nicest Ewell in town; not exactly a saint but Bailey couldn't exactly say anything.

She was one of the worst in town.

She had a bad-mouth, got into fights, disrespected all her elders.

And like most kids in Maycomb now a days she drank a little.

Bailey was pretty sure Cecil knew, but hell, he even admitted to under-age drinking and it was a massive no-no in his time.

Anthony was a sweetheart Bailey soon realised. He was calm and spoke like they were old friends and thankfully avoided the subject she didn't want to talk about.

Why was she at the gym the day school got out?

Instead they chatted normally like nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong. Sooner or later Bailey would have to go home and face the music.

She'd shouted at her mother and if her mother was anything like Bailey and she was praying she wasn't. Her mother would come looking for an apology.

And if she did, Bailey would probably hit her.

Then all hell would break loose.

She knew who she needed to talk to.

Bailey Trinity Jacobs needed to talk to one of her many female idols.

She needed to talk to Jean Louise Harris known to the small world of Maycomb as Scout.

And fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading review again please!**


	3. Talking with Scout

**HELLO WORLD! It is I Ali! **

**(Nd I do not own To Kill A Mocking Bird)**

* * *

Bailey slipped her hood up approaching the neighbourhood.

Her mother's BMW was still there.

Bailey slipped around the back of the Harris' home to the back porch and peeked in the door that led into the kitchen, sure enough Scout was there sipping her usual afternoon coffee.

Lightly she rapped on the window.

"'Ere Miss Scout, can I talk to you?" She asked through the open window.

"Sure Bailey come in."

"Thanks Miss Scout."

"So Bailey, is it your mother that's bothering ya?"

"Aye, you see Miss Scout, she just makes me mad. And through it all…she's still my mother but she's not my mom. Hittin' 'er would just make me the bad-guy round 'ere."

"I think you know Miss Jacobs no one would condemn you for hittin' her. Lord knows she deserves it. But you Bailey are a good person. You have morals."

Bailey chuckled dryly. "Many would say different Miss Scout."

"You have them, they've been bent and twisted a lot maybe but you have them. Now Bailey I've seen you slap my granddaughter and break Mr Bennie Ewell's nose but never once have you raised a hand to your brother and you always stand for your family. Even after what your parents did to ya and Blake."

"I don' want her 'round me Miss Scout. I've been hurt enough already by her and my father."

Scout nodded, the Jacobs twins past was a messy one and it was known that after the family fell apart Bailey didn't talk for almost a year.

"What do you think you'll do Bailey?"

"Break her perfect and probably plastic little nose." She said knowing very well that was what she knew she would do what she was afraid she would do.

"Be sensible Bailey….."

"That's the thing. I'm not. I'm a teenager. I'm working my ass off to get out of this town and never return. I want to go to Princeton, I want a real job, you know no one has gone to an Ivy League collage in Maycomb since Mr Jem went collage. I want to do Art and Archaeology then I'm going to Europe and never coming back. I'm not sensible. You want sensible go talk to Blake." She said bitterly.

So that was it.

Blake. She was worried Blake would leave with their mother.

"Leave Maycomb?" Scout was surprised. Bailey seemed the girl that would be high school female hero then marry in the county.

"Too many bad memories."

"It's expensive."

"Stop trying to change my mind! I'm saving. I have been since I was six! I'm fighting for a scholarship! Why can't any of you understand?"

She stormed out, Scout sighed that infamous Jacobs temper her grandfather had must have been past to Bailey.

She certainly was a firecracker.

* * *

Harry Finch had no idea why Bailey had ran out of her house in the direction of the town or why she was now standing outside his house, looking slightly sweaty and very much pissed off.

"Can I come in Finch?"

He also didn't get that.

Bailey was weird. She called Dakota, Dakota.

She called Lottie, Harris.

Max was known as Campbell but his sister Beth was called just Beth.

And she called the Cunningham brothers, Cunningham.

He never got her weird thing with last names and first names.

He sighed. "You're gonna anyway Jacobs."

Well, maybe he did see, he did it to her but called Blake, just Blake.

Harry was the only other person besides Bailey (and now Scout) who knew her dream of leaving Maycomb, Alabama, forever.

He shared it too. But he wanted to go Texas.

She sat down in his den, he was lucky. What was Jesse's room in Scout's day was now a decked out den for the kids on the street connected to his bedroom and en suite bathroom.

She told him everything.

"So that's it Finch. Any ideas?"

"Hide under your bed? High tail it to Los Vegas and work as a waitress in a diner?"

"Oh ha-ha Finch you're hilarious aren't ya?" She spat.

"Bails it's simple, you want her to pay for what she did but even you won't make her."

"I asked for ideas not a lecture Finchy-boy."

"Okay here's an idea. Go to Dakota, get dolled up and be ready to have a time of your life at Redfern's."

She smirked. Good old Harry.

"Now you're speaking my language."

"I know, now get out of my house Jacobs you're leaving a smell."

She smiled and left.

"Oh by the way. Dakota likes the black shirt on you."

She ducked the French-English dictionary he threw at her and left the house.

She arrived at Dakota's.

The said girl was already on her porch.

"Come on Bailey; let's see if I can make you look more presentable."

Bailey followed the girl inside.

Many would say Dakota was a miracle worker. Bailey was one to agree with this statement.

She made her look amazing even though she felt like crap.

Dakota knew she liked to keep it simple. Obviously Bailey wasn't a 'simple' girl.

But make-up, shoes and clothes didn't bother her.

And Dakota knew that.

She just dressed up her usual style.

Just a pair of high-way shorts and a top.

Simple.

* * *

The party itself was quite wild for a junior high party.

Nellie Redfern was a spoilt brat. Even more so then Lottie.

But the girl had a heart of gold. Bailey thought she had to be the sweetest thing in Maycomb.

Bailey hung in the corner with the rest of the jocks of the junior high.

Dakota was already off with one of the boys from the soccer team.

"Hey, Jacobs look, ain't that Ewell and Harris?" Marty asked her.

She spun in the direction he was pointing.

It indeed was Lottie Harris and Bennie Ewell and by the looks of it he was half-dragging her outside.

"Jesus Harris….what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"CAMPBELL!" She shouted across the room to the bulky boy.

"What?"

"We got trouble…."

* * *

**And for all u good people that's chapter 3**


End file.
